Everlasting
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [NCT U] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [JaeYong] "Jung Jaehyun. Sepertinya kau sudah gila…". AU/BL/Typo(s)/OOC(s)/Vampfict. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Everlasting**

 **Jaehyun X Taeyong**

 **NCT-U & SMRookies © SM Entertaiment**

 **BL. AU. Typo (s). OOC (s)**

* * *

 **.**

Sendirian tidak pernah benar-benar mengganggu Jaehyun. Bahkan, semakin sedikit orang, semakin baik. Karena membantunya berpikir lebih jernih, yang merupakan sesuatu yang benar-benar diperlukan―mengingat betapa ramainya teman-teman yang serumah dengannya.

Itu tepat tiga sore, saat ia mendarat dengan anggun di lantai, setelah meloncat dari lantai dua, karenas sedang terlalu malas menggunakan tangga.

Rumah besar bergaya gotik itu sepenuhnya hening. Semua orang mungkin sedang tertidur sekarang. Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum aktifitas biasanya di rumah itu di mulai. Dan ini adalah saat yang tepat bagi Jaehyun untuk menyelinap keluar.

"Mau pergi, Jae?"

Jika ia manusia, mungkin jantungnya akan meloncat keluar dari tempatnya karena suara tiba-tiba itu. Yah, sayangnya, ia bukan.

Jaehyun berbalik, menemukan sosok lain berdiri di belakangnya. Ten, sedikit aneh melihatnya terjaga di jam-jam seperti ini. " _Hyung,_ tidak tidur?"

Yang ditanya nyengir. Mengangkat tangannya yang berisi dua kantung penuh berisi cairan merah pekat. "Aku kelaparan." Ten yang tadi berada tepat di depan Jaehyun tiba-tiba sudah ada di atas, memandangnya dari lantai dua sambil bersandar di palang tangga. Bibirnya sudah mulai menghabiskan kantung pertama cairan yang ia bawa. "Pastikan saja kau kembali sebelum malam. Jangan membuat yang lain khawatir, oke?"

Jaehyun mengangguk saja. Ia hanya ingin mencari udara segar, tidak akan lama-lama. Rumah ini bisa membuatnya mati kebosanan. "Selamat tidur, _hyung."_

Ten melambai.

Dan sekejap mata menghilang dari pandangan.

Jaehyun menghela nafas. Setidaknya yang ia temui bukan Yuta, atau Doyoung. Karena jika tidak ia pasti kena omel.

.

* * *

Vampir pada umumnya membenci sinar matahari. Karena serius, berada empat sampai lima jam di bawah paparan sinar matahari benar-benar bisa membunuh mereka. Sunblock dengan SPF sebesar apapun tidak akan membantu mengatasi masalah kulit mereka.

Mungkin, Jaehyun adalah satu dari sekian banyak vampir masokis yang suka keluar di saat matahari masih bertengger di atas sana. Meski berarti ia harus terbungkus rapat dari kepala sampai kaki, ia tak keberatan. Setidaknya ia bisa menghirup udara segar. Yah, tentu saja dalam artian tak sesungguhnya. Karena ia 'kan tidak bernafas seperti manusia.

Jaehyun memilih untuk duduk di bawah naungan pohon besar yang teduh. Meski sengaja keluar di jam segini, bukan berarti ia akan sengaja membakar kulitnya di bawah sinar matahari langsung. Dia memang masokis, tapi tak semasokis itu.

Mengeluarkan buku dari saku mantelnya, ia mulai membaca dalam hening.

Hanya suara samar-samar yang terdengar. Karena sore itu, isi taman benar-benar lenggang.

Jaehyun tersenyum.

Suasana seperti ini memang yang ia harapkan. Bisa menikmati waktu luangnya dengan bersantai membaca buku dengan tenang.

Ya setidaknya sampai―

 _DANG!_

Sebuah bola basket yang entah muncul dari mana terbang ke arahnya dan berakhir memantul memukul buku ditangannya hingga jatuh.

Dia mendengar langkah kaki tergesa menghampirinya.

Langkah kaki kecil. Sepertinya dua anak kecil.

Dan benar saja, dua sosok mungil itu muncul dari balik semak-semak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Jaehyun tiba-tiba saja menegang. Ia mencium aroma lezat di udara, membuatnya benar-benar lapar.

 _Darah_... _aroma manis darah yang tak biasa_.

"Paman," panggil salah satu dari dua anak itu, yang paling tinggi. Berjalan menghampirinya. "Bisakah aku mengambil bola basket itu?" Katanya sambil menunjuk benda bulat berwarna orange yang tergelak tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

Jaehyun mencoba untuk menjaga dirinya tenang, meski sebenarnya ia ingin sekali langsung menerkam dan memakan hidangan lezat di depan matanya. Tapi kesadarannya masi tersisa untuk tak melakukan hal seperti itu.

 _Kendalikan dirimu, Jaehyun._

Jaehyun mengambil benda itu dan kemudian tanpa berkata apapun menyerahkannya. Melemparnya sedikit, dan ditangkap dengan mudah oleh anak itu.

Anak itu terlihat senang, mendapati bola _orange_ nya kembali. "Terimakasih," katanya sambil membungkuk sedikit. Jaehyun membalasnya dengan senyum kaku. Anak itu langsung berbalik menghampiri anak lain yang lebih pendek darinya sambil berlari. "Ayo, Taeyong!" Dia menarik lengan temannya dan mereka sama-sama berlari, tapi sebelumnya anak yang lebih pendek berbalik sebentar, memandang Jaehyun dengan dua mata bulatnya yang lucu.

Sebelum menghilang ditelan semak-semak.

.

.

.  
Butuh beberapa detik bagi Jaehyun untuk memproses apa yang terjadi barusan.

Dia baru saja tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memangsa anak kecil, demi Tuhan. Anak kecil dengan dua pasang mata yang berbinar lucu. Dia hampir saja membenamkan taring-taring tajamnya pada leher seorang bocah!

Tapi―

Darah itu sangat cocok dengan seleranya. Ia bisa membayangkannya. Rasanya pasti sangat manis dan enak―

 _Oh, tidak-tidak, Jung Jaehyun._

"Jangan bilang..." Jaehyun menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

Ya, Jung Jaehyun, secara teknis kau sudah berubah dari vampir masokis menjadi vampir masokis _yang pedofil_.

.

* * *

Jaehyun tak menunggu waktu lama untuk kembali ke rumah. Perasaannya menjadi tak menentu sejak ia bertemu dengan dua anak kecil di taman. Tenggorokkannya pun terasa kering, rasa laparnya tak kunjung hilang meski kini ia sudah hampir menghabiskan kantung darahnya yang kelima―

 _belas_?

Yuta yang kala itu baru bangun, mendekat saat melihat salah satu keluarganya duduk sendiri di meja makan dengan berbungkus-bungkus kantung darah. Matanya membelalak melihat berapa banyak kantung darah yang kini telah kosong.

"Woah, woah, kau ingin menghabiskan persedian darah kita, Jae?" Yuta merebut kantung darah yang sedang dinikmati Jaehyun.

"Hai, Yuta _-hyung_ , sudah bangun?" balas Jaehyun sekenanya.

Yuta menatap adiknya itu heran, ia duduk di kursi samping Jaehyun. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya sebentar. "Hm. Tidak ada."

"Jangan bohong."

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" Suara lain datang dari sosok yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Sosok itu kini duduk di atas meja dengan kaki menyila, menikmati satu kantung darah, secepat kita menghabiskannya dan mengambil kantung darah yang lainnya.

"Tadi Jaehyun pergi keluar lagi," suara yang lain muncul lagi, Ten. Yang tau-tau sudah berdiri menyandar ke meja, di samping Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menghela nafas.

Yuta yang tadinya hendak marah karena lagi-lagi larangannya untuk tak keluar rumah siang hari dilanggar Jaehyun, mencoba menahan amarahnya. "Jadi katakan― _ada apa?_ "

Jaehyun gemetar mendengar nada bicara sang _Hyung,_ mau tak mau ia mulai menceritakan mengenai apa yang telah menimpanya di taman tadi.

Ten dan Johnny tertawa, tentu saja. _Sialan mereka itu_.

"Jangan khawatir tentang hal itu," Yuta meyakinkan, menepuk bahu Jaehyun. Ia mengerti kenapa adiknya itu menjadi begini. "Itu hal yang normal―" dahinya berkerut, "―meski aku tidak pernah melihatnya terjadi pada anak kecil sebelumnya."

Jaehyun semakin terpuruk. Sementara suara tawa Johnny dan Ten semakin mengeras.

"Ini lucu sekali," kata Ten, disela tawanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau sangat pengecut, Jae," Johnny yang iseng, mengambil pisau buah yang ada dimeja dan memainkannya. "Jika hanya anak kecil, kau akan bisa dengan mudah menculiknya. Membawanya ke gang kecil dan menghisap darahnya hingga kering― _YA_! Yuta! Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Kita berusaha untuk jadi manusiawi di sini!" Yuta hampir saja menusukkan pisau buah ke kepala Johnny saking kesalnya.

" _'Manusiawi'_?" Johnny memandang bosan. "Kita ini vampir. Kita meminum darah mereka untuk hidup, jadi jangan membual mengenai hal konyol seperti itu itu."

"Kau ini―"

" _Wohoo_!" Ten besorak senang saat melihat kedua _Hyung_ -nya sudah siap saling memukul dan mencakar di ruang makan.

Jaehyun?

Dia segera mungkin meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju kamarnya, karena serius, ia tak peduli dengan pertarungan konyol Yuta dan Johnny. Ia hanya ingin menjernihkan pikirannya.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di jam yang sama Jaehyun kembali ke tempatnya kemarin. Kali ini bukan untuk membaca buku. Tapi untuk tujuan yang lain.

Dan seseorang sudah lebih dulu berada di sana. Anak laki-laki tinggi yang kemarin meminta bola basketnya. Tapi dia sendirian.

"Oh, hai, Paman! Kita bertemu lagi," sapanya ramah.

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Sedang apa?" tanyanya. Meski dalam hati lebih ingin menanyakan _mana temanmu yang satunya_.

"Melemparkan batu," jawabnya.

Jaehyun tak mengerti. Ia memang bisa melihat jika anak itu sedang melemparkan kerikil-kerikil kecil. Tapi yang ia tak mengerti adalah _untuk apa_? Yang jelas anak itu akan memekik senang saat lemparannya menjadi lebih jauh dari lemparan sebelumnya.

Jaehyun menggeleng, duduk di tempatnya yang kemarin, tak terlalu jauh dari anak itu, dan mulai membaca. _Anak kecil dan permainan mereka_ , pikirnya.

Tak berselang lama keheningan mereka terusik. Tepat setelah ia membaca satu halaman, aroma yang familiar menggelitik hidungnya.

 _Darah…_

 _Jaehyun ingin darah ini…_

"Sehun-hyung! Curang! Kenapa tidak menungguku?!"

 _Kenapa wajah anak itu manis sekali_ , batin Jaehyun. Terutama matanya yang bulat―

"Karena Taeyong lama!"

" _Hyung_ harusnya tetap menungguku!"

Jaehyun menggeleng, berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk membiarkan dirinya tetap waras. Tapi ia tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Aku menunggumu di sini. Dengan Pama―" Sehun berbalik, dan mendapati tempat itu kosong, hanya ada dedaunan kering yang perlahan jatuh di tempat yang seharusnya paman itu duduk. " _Huh_?" Alisnya mengerut. Ia yakin jika sosok itu masih ada di sana beberapa detik lalu.

.

* * *

Hari-hari berikutnya Jaehyun habiskan dengan memandangi dua anak kecil yang bermain di taman. Menatapi mereka dari kejauhan, jarak yang aman untuk Jaehyun.

Hari ini tepat seminggu sejak pertemuan pertama Jaehyun dengan dua anak itu. Dan ia menyerhit heran saat tak mendapati mereka bermain bersama di taman seperti biasanya.

Ada rasa kecewa saat ia tahu tak bisa melihat senyuman Taeyong- _nya_ hari ini.

"Sudahlah," gumam Jaehyun. Menuju tempat biasanya untuk membaca.

Tapi rupanya hari ini hari sialnya (atau keberuntungannya?). Karena sosok kecil Taeyong berjalan melewatinya sambil membawa sepeda, berhenti tepat di depannya. Mata bulat besar dan berbinar itu menatapnya lama.

Jaehyun sudah hampir melemparkan bukunya saat itu dan kabur. Tapi tentu, tidak. Anak itu akan heran atau bahkan menangis jejeritan saat melihatnya tiba-tiba menghilang, karena mengira Jaehyun adalah hantu. Yang harus Jaehyun lakukan saat ini adalah menahan diri.

"A-apa?" Jaehyun bertanya.

Taeyong kecil menaruh sepedanya dan berjalan mendekat. "Apa paman tidak panas memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk pakaian yang dikenakan Jaehyun, dengan jari-jarinya yang tertutupi lengan panjang kaos orange miliknya.

Hari ini bocah itu memang memakai sebuah kaos berwarna orange cerah yang kebesaran, ditambah overall, dan ikat kepala. Tampilannya mengingatkan Jaehyun akan salah satu kartun jepang yang pernah Yuta perlihatkan. Kartun tentang ninja. Apa judulnya? _Naruko?_

"Aku tidak boleh terkena sinar matahari. Karena―" Jaehyun berfikir untuk menemukan kata-kata yang cocok untuk menjelaskan. Karena menjawab ' _aku vampir_ ' sangat tidak mungkin. "―aku bisa sakit," lanjut Jaehyun tak yakin. Tapi berharap kata-katanya akan mampu dimengerti.

"Apakah Paman seorang albino?!" Tanya si anak dengan penuh semangat saat ia malah duduk di samping Jaehyun, yang tersentak dan menjauh. Aromanya semakin kuat, membuat Jaehyun harus bersusah payah dengan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bukan."

"Setengah albino?"

"Bukan."

"Alien?"

Mata Jaehyun melebar. "Dengar, Nak―"

"Taeyong." Katanya riang.

Jaehyun mengusap pelipisnya. "Baik, Taeyong. Aku tidak bisa terkena sinar matahari. Bukan karena aku sakit, apalagi karena aku alien. Karena tidak bisa saja―"

Dia melihat Taeyong bergeser lebih dekat padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kaget Jaehyun. Menggeser badannya menjauh.

Anak kecil itu tersenyum. "Kenapa Paman terus menjauh? Taeyong tidak akan menggigit."

Apakah vampir bisa meraasa sakit kepala? Jaehyun bertanya-tanya.

"Mana anak lain yang selalu bermain denganmu?"

Taeyong memeluk kakinya yang terlipat ke dada, cemberut. "Sehun- _hyung_ kena cacar. Aku bosan." Sebelum kembali tersenyum dan menarik-narik lengan Jaehyun. "Paman ayo bermain denganku~"

"Tidak―" Jaehyun merasa bersalah saat melihat ekspresi kecewa itu, " Berapa umurmu? Kau seharusnya main dengan teman sebayamu." _Karena aku terlalu berbahaya_ , tambah Jaehyun dalam hati.

"Tujuh." Jawabnya polos.

Tak lama Taeyong kembali cemberut.

Jaehyun tidak pernah menyangka akan datang saat dimana ia ingin sekali mencubit pipi seorang anak kecil seperti ini dalam hidupnya. _Jung Jaehyun sadarlah_.

Jaehyun tersentak saat ada tangan mungil yang mengelus pipinya. "Wah, kulit paman putih sekali―" Ia bahkan tak sadar kapan anak kecil itu bergerak mendekat padanya. Jaehyun berdiri secepat kilat, berusaha untuk tidak membenamkan taringnya ke leher Taeyong saat itu juga.

"Aku harus pergi."

Taeyong terlihat tak senang. Tapi tersenyum kemudian. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi, Pam―" Ia menghentikan kalimatnya saat tersadar oleh sesuatu. "Oh, iya. Nama Paman siapa?"

Jaehyun tiba-tiba berhenti, ia berbalik. "Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun."

Senyuman Taeyong semakin lebar. Ia melambai, dengan semangat. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Paman Jaehyun."

Jaehyun membalas lambaian asal dan cepat-cepat pergi.

Tangannya menyentuh pipinya sendiri, yang tadi sempat dielus Taeyong. Merasakan masih ada sensasi hangat yang didapatnya dari tangan mungil itu.

"Jung Jaehyun. Sepertinya kau sudah gila…"

* * *

 **-To be Continued-**

* * *

 _Annyeonghaseyo~ Kembali dengan fanfic yang lain, minna-san. Karena OTP-ku ini manis sekali. Hihi._

 _Kali ini temanya tentang vampire ala-ala. Semoga suka. =))_

 _Kritik dan saran sangat dinanti. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk mengisi kotak review._

 _See ya =D_

 _(Oh iya, apakah alurnya terlalu cepat?)_


	2. Chapter 2

"Maaf, Taeyong _-ah_. Hari ini Sehun _-hyung_ tidak bisa bermain denganmu," ujar nyonya Oh pada sosok kecil Taeyong, yang datang mengetuk pintu rumahnya sore itu. Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya itu berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan sosok kecil yang ia ajak bicara, "Sehun _-hyung_ sakit cacar dan sekarang sedang tidur," sesalnya.

Senyum lebar Taeyong memudar. "Tapi―" anak kecil itu menunduk, "Sehun _-hyung_ janji akan main sepeda denganku hari ini," lanjutnya. Ia sudah membawa sepedanya, ia sudah siap bermain seharian hari ini. Ia bahkan meminta papanya untuk membenarkan sepedanya kemarin.

Nyonya Oh mengelus kepala Taeyong. Tak tega juga melihat raut kecewa di wajah manis anak itu. "Setelah Sehun _-hyung_ sembuh kalian bisa main lagi, _hm_?"

Taeyong mengangguk pelan.

Mama Sehun mengajaknya untuk masuk, mencicipi kue yang baru ia buat, tapi Taeyong kecil memilih untuk pulang. Ia sudah makan. Ia makan banyaaaaak sekali tadi karena berfikir akan bermain sampai petang dengan Sehun- _hyung_ nya. Ia juga ingin mengajak _hyung_ nya itu bertanding sepeda, karena terakhir kali mereka melakukannya, Taeyong tertinggal sangat jauh, bahkan sampai menangis dan Sehun mengatainya cengeng.

Dengan cemberut, Taeyong membawa sepedanya pergi. Tak ada yang bisa ia ajak bermain, karena tak banyak anak seumurannya di daerah ini, dan lagi ia tak kenal anak laki-laki lain selain Sehun. Ia takkan mau bermain dengan Koeun, Lami, Hina atau Herin. Terakhir kali ia main dengan anak perempuan, ia bermain rumah-rumahan. Menyenangkan, _sih_ , tapi saat ia cerita pada Sehun, hyungnya itu menertawakannya. Mengatakan jika anak laki-laki tidak seharusnya main permainan seperti itu.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di rumah juga. Sudah sejak pagi Taeyong diam di rumah. Bermain sendiri, dengan legonya dan menonton kartun. _Noona_ nya tak pernah mau mengajaknya main, selalu di kamar, bermain dengan ponsel lalu tertawa-tawa sendiri, menyuruhnya ini-itu, mencubiti pipinya, atau jika tidak malah memarahinya.

Makanya, bukannya mengambil jalan pulang, Taeyong kecil malah berbelok untuk pergi ke taman. Bersepeda sendirian terdengar tak terlalu buruk juga.

Yah, setidaknya untuk sepuluh menit pertama.

Taeyong cemberut. Bosan dengan cepat. "Sehun- _hyung_ menyebalkan. Tukang bohong."

Ia terus berjalan mengelilingi taman, sambil terus mengatai Sehun, dan saat itulah ia menemukan paman aneh itu. Paman aneh yang jika Taeyong tak salah ingat, selalu membaca buku di bawah pohon. Paman yang selalu memakai topi, sarung tangan, dan mantel tebal padahal udaranya sama sekali tidak dingin.

Tanpa sadar langkah kakinya membawanya mendekat. Ia terdiam menatapi paman itu lama.

 _"A-apa?"_

Dan hari itu ia tahu jika paman aneh itu tak seaneh yang ia pikirkan.

Namanya Paman Jaehyun. Bukan albino, setengah albino, ataupun alien, tapi dia akan sakit jika terkena sinar matahari. Taeyong menyukainya. Karena paman itu lucu. Ia selalu bergerak menjauh saat Taeyong mendekat. Padahal Taeyong tak akan menggigit.

Taeyong tersenyum makin lebar. Ia melambai, dengan semangat, _"Sampai jumpa lagi, Paman Jaehyun!"_

.

* * *

 **Everlasting**

 **Jaehyun X Taeyong**

 **NCT-U & SMRookies © SM Entertaiment**

 **BL. AU. Typo (s). OOC (s)**

.

* * *

"Woojae―"

Doyoung tertegun begitu sosok muda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, dengan begitu saja, melewatinya dan menuju ke sofa depan televisi.

Ia hendak menyapa _saeng_ kesayangannya itu begitu sosoknya muncul dari balik pintu, karena rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tak mengobrol. Ia juga sudah dengar ringkasan cerita yang menimpa Jaehyun dari trio _kwek kwek_ ―Yuta, Ten, Johnny―dan ia ingin mendengar detailnya dari orang yang bersangkutan. Tapi melihat reaksi aneh _saeng_ nya ini. Mau tak mau Doyoung malah jadi semakin khawatir.

Pemuda itu menatap trio _kwek kwek_ yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Apa dia sudah seperti ini sejak kemarin?" tanyanya.

Yuta menatap Johnny. Johnny menatap Ten. Ten balik menatap Yuta. Lalu ketiganya menggeleng bersamaan. "Dia masih baik-baik saja kemarin." Yuta mencoba mengingat. "Mungkin jadi sedikit pendiam dan lebih sering keluar, tapi ia masih baik-baik saja," tambahnya.

"Kenapa dia memegangi pipinya?" Ten iseng bertanya. Mengamati keganjilan yang dilakukan adik besarnya dari kejauhan.

Johnny angkat bahu, menjawab asal, "Sakit gigi, _mungkin_?"

"Vampir tidak bisa sakit gigi." Doyoung memijat pelipisnya. Masih kepikiran dengan perubahan aneh sang _saeng_. Dan tak habis pikir dengar asumsi aneh yang ia dengar barusan.

Yuta berdecak. "Johnny dan pikiran bodohnya―"

"―apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak."

"Yuta- _hyung_ bilang Johnny _-hyung_ bodoh," kekeh Ten tanpa dosa.

Yuta tersenyum dan merangkul _saeng_ dengan senyuman lebar dan manisnya itu, "Terimakasih Ten _sayang_ , sudah mau menjelaskan pada _si bodoh_ itu."

Johnny tampak tersinggung,"HEI!"

" _Ssttt_! Jangan berisik." Doyoung mulai merasa sakit kepala.

Meski diantara keributan itu, sosok yang menjadi topik pembicaraan seakan tak terusik. Jung Jaehyun, yang sudah menjadi vampir terhitung hampir satu abad lebih. Dan hanya karena sentuhan ringan dari tangan mungil milik seorang bocah di pipinya sore tadi, kini seakan sudah berubah menjadi _zombie_. Tatapan matanya kosong. Tangannya memegang sebelah pipinya. Dia tertegun, dengan ekspresi yang lebih mirip dengan orang idiot (meski tetap tampan). Dan ia―inilah yang paling _aneh_ ― mengabaikan semua _hyung_ nya.

Yuta menatap tanya Johnny. Yang ditatap mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu menahu _._ Komunikasi yang aneh.

Ten mendekat, dengan rasa penasaran, mengamati _zombie Jaehyun_ dengan alis terangkat tinggi. Iseng, ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah itu. Sekali. Tak ada reaksi. Dua kali. Tak ada reaksi. Tiga kali-empat kali-lima kali. Sama, tak ada reaksi. Berkedip saja tidak, Jaehyun sepertinya telah sepenuhnya berubah jadi patung _zombie_. "Jaehyun _-ah_." Ia memanggil nama _saeng_ nya berulang kali, masih tak ada reaksi. Ia mencubiti pipinya, memainkan poninya, menjewer telinganya. Tak ada reaksi.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama _zombie Jaehyun_ menjadi mainan yang sangat sempurna untuk Ten yang kini tertawa-tawa.

Doyoung menghela nafas. "Ten…"

Ten yang mulai kehilangan kendali, menghentikan aksi _usil_ nya. "Maaf, maaf," katanya, nyengir.

Tak lama sosok lain muncul dari atas tangga. Dengan rasa penasaran berjalan mendekati kerumunan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Hansol- _hyung!_ " Ten mendekati sang _hyung_ dan menarik tangannya, yang ditarik mengikuti tanpa protes ke arah orang-orang yang berkerumun. "Lihat Jaehyun berubah menjadi _zombie_!" lapor Ten, entah kenapa malah terdengar dengan nada _senang_.

" _Zombie_?" Hansol, pemuda dengan wajah imut itu memandang orang-orang di sana―Yuta, Ten, Johnny, Dooyoung―yang memasang tampang bingung dan tak mengerti. Sebelum kemudian mengamati sang _saeng_ dan seketika serasa mengalami _déjà vu_. Rasanya belum lama ini ia melihat sesuatu yang seperti ini menimpa seseorang. Lalu kalimat itu tiba-tiba meluncur tanpa bisa dicegah, "Bagiku Jaehyun lebih terlihat seperti sedang jatuh cinta―"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jaehyun bereaksi dari mode _zombie_ -nya.

Jika Jaehyun punya jantung layaknya manusia, mungkin jantungnya sudah berdetak di luar kendali sekarang.

"A-apa?"

.

* * *

Taeyong menyelesaikan makannya dengan malas. Hanya bersisa sayur-sayur tak enak di piringnya, dan ia sudah kenyang. Tapi mamanya pasti marah jika ia tak menghabiskan makannya. Dengan susah payah ia menelan _benda itu_ , benda yang kata mamanya bisa membuatnya sehat tapi rasanya tak enak. _Yaks_.

Ia menyerahkan piring kotornya pada sang mama, yang sedang mencuci piring. Menerima ucapan terimakasih dari mamanya.

Kemudian duduk lagi di kursinya, menaruh kepalanya di meja.

"Tak pergi bermain, sayang?"

Taeyong menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan mamanya. Kakinya yang tak sampai ke lantai terayun-ayun. "Sehun _-hyung_ masih sakit," keluh Taeyong kecil. "Kenapa sakit cacar lama sekali? Aku jadi tidak bisa main sama Sehun _-hyung_ ," katanya. Cemberut.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum melihat tingkah putra kecilnya yang merajuk. "Memang seperti itu, sayang. Kecuali jika kau ingin tertular dan sakit cacar juga."

Tayeong menggeleng, ia tidak mau sakit cacar juga. Nanti ia tak bisa main sama seperti Sehun- _hyung_ dan harus seharian di rumah. 'Kan bosan. Mamanya mengajaknya untuk mejenguk Sehun, tapi tentunya tidak sekarang. Sehun belum bisa dijenguk, mamanya bilang paling tidak seminggu lagi. Dan bagi Taeyong itu lama sekali.

"Sekarang aku harus main dengan siapa?" gumam Taeyong kecil pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu saat itu bayangan satu wajah tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Membuatnya terlonjak bangun.

 _Paman Jaehyun!_

 _Kenapa aku tidak pergi ke taman saja?_

Taeyong kecil yang tiba-tiba saja semangat segera meloncat dari kursi dan bergegas menuju kamarnya. Matanya berbinar melihat bola _orange_ miliknya, membawa benda bulat itu di jari-jari tangannya.

Paman Jaehyun mungkin sudah menolak ajakan bermainnya kemarin, tapi Taeyong akan mengajaknya lagi hari ini. Lagipula paman itu selalu sendirian, pasti kesepian jika tak ada teman. Kedatangan Taeyong pasti akan membuatnya senang, pikir Taeyong sambil tersenyum. Pikiranan polos khas anak kecil.

Baru saja ia akan meninggalkan kamarnya, sebelum berhenti sejenak karena teringat sesuatu. Paman Jaehyun tidak bisa terkena sinar matahari karena dia akan sakit, tentu saja ia takkan mau bermain bola basket bersamanya. Taeyong cemberut saat menyadarinya. Ia memandang kecewa bola di tangannya sebelum menaruhnya kembali. Berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan lesu.

Tidak mungkin juga jika bermain sepeda. Paman Jaehyun sepertinya tidak punya sepeda dan terlalu besar untuk meminjam sepedanya.

" _Huft_ …"

 _Lalu apa?_

Raut wajahnya yang sedang berfikir keras terlihat menggemaskan.

Taeyong mendekati mamanya. Menarik-narik celana yang dikenakan sang mama, menarik perhatian nyonya Lee yang baru selesai mencuci piring.

"Kenapa, sayang?"

"Ma, apa yang bisa dilakukan di taman tanpa harus terkena sinar matahari?" tanyanya.

Alis nyonya Lee tertaut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tapi melihat raut serius putranya mau tak mau membuatnya berfikir, mencoba mencari jawaban yang bisa memuaskan. "Mm… bagaimana dengan― menggambar?" usulnya. Nyonya Lee terkekeh saat melihat bola mata anaknya membola dengan sendirinya. _Lucu sekali_ , pikirnya. Ia mencubit pipi anak bungsunya itu dengan gemas. "Kau bisa menggambar di bawah pohon untuk menghabiskan waktu tanpa terkena sinar matahari."

Kedua bola mata itu mengerjap.

"Ya!"

Taeyong terlonjak senang. Mengucapkan terimakasih pada mamanya dan langsung berlari masuk ke kamar. Mengambil buku gambar dan tempat crayon, kemudian berlari keluar rumah setelah berpamitan pada sang mama.

"Hati-hati. Jangan pulang terlalu sore―" tapi sosok kecil itu sepertinya tak mendengar. Karena menghilang dengan sangat cepat. Nyonya Lee hanya bisa geleng-geleng saja sambil tersenyum kecil. "Anak itu…"

.

* * *

Jaehyun memang masokis.

Meski sudah tahu jika datang ke tempat ini akan sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatannya. Baik secara fisik, dan terlebih untuk mental dan kesehatan jiwanya. Dia tetap saja datang dan berharap akan bertemu lagi dengan sosok kecil yang membuatnya menjadi _bukan diri_ nya kemarin. Para _hyung_ -nya sudah memperingatinya untuk menjauh saja sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tapi ia masih bersikeras. Bahwa ia hanya ingin _memastikan_.

Dan di sinilah Jaehyun. Kembali menghabiskan waktunya dengan buku, di bawah pohon, tempat favoritnya di taman itu. Tapi kini ia tak sendirian, karena seorang anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. Entah Jaehyun harus merasa terganggu dengan aroma manis yang menguar menggiurkan itu atau justru senang.

Jaehyun tak berhenti menatapinya. Anak kecil itu mengambil seluruh atensinya, bahkan dari buku, pacar setianya sejak berabad-abad lalu. Ia belum menambah satu paragrafpun bacaan dari bukunya sejak anak itu tiba-tiba saja datang―kali ini bukan dengan membawa sepeda, melainkan sebuah buku gambar berukuran cukup besar dan menjinjing kotak crayon. Anak itu menyapanya, duduk, dan mulai mengeluh tentang 'Sehun- _hyung_ masih belum sembuh. Aku bosan,' bahkan sebelum ia sempat membalas sapa dan bertanya alasan kenapa ia datang.

Yah, sebelum Jaehyun diabaikan dan anak itu asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Dengan buku gambar dan crayon warna-warni yang dibawanya.

"Paman Jaehyun! Lihat! Aku mengambar pohon!" ujar anak itu semangat, mengangkat buku gambarnya dan memperlihatkan hasil _sibuk_ nya selama beberapa waktu. Dua garis linear yang tak sejajar yang diberi warna coklat dengan sesuatu dari warna hijau tua yang dibuat berupa benang kusut di atasnya. _Err_ ―

"Bagus?" Jaehyun tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi.

Taeyong tersenyum lebar, dan kembali mengambil crayon dengan warna lain dan menambah objek lukisannya. Anak itu terlihat serius selama beberapa saat, sebelum kembali mengangkat buku gambar dan memperlihatkan lukisannya. "Tebak! Ini gambar apa?" Tunjuknya padanya objek yang baru ia buat.

Jaehyun mengerutkan kening sesaat. Sesuatu yang serba hitam dan benda kotak kecil yang diwarnai merah. Lalu ada matahari dan rumput-rumput― _tunggu_! Meski mungkin gambarnya hanyalah gambar anak-anak, sepertinya Jaehyun mempunyai gambaran mengenai apa sebenarnya itu. "Itu―" Jaehyun memberi jeda, mencoba menebak, " _Aku_?"

Kepala anak kecil itu terangguk-angguk. Senyum bangga menghiasai wajahnya. " _Yup_! Bagus 'kan?" tanyanya antusias.

Jaehyun terdiam memandangi si bocah. Sebelum mengangguk dan tertawa kecil menyadari betapa menggemaskannya anak kecil di depannya, yang rupanya telah menghabiskan waktunya dengan serius untuk membuat gambar tentang dirinya yang sedang membaca di bawah pohon. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tak ada orang yang melakukan hal seperti itu untuknya. Rasanya seperti diperhatikan dan itu membuatnya merasa senang. "Kenapa kau menggambarku, Taeyong _-ah_?"

"Karena Paman Jaehyun lucu! Taeyong suka!" jawabnya polos. Dengan senyum lebar Taeyong menggeser duduknya mendekati sang paman, membuat Jaehyun seketika bergerak menjauh. "Lihat! Paman selalu bergerak menjauh saat aku mendekat," katanya sambil terkekeh.

Jaehyun tertegun.

Sebelum tertawa lebih keras. Apakah ia baru saja menerima pernyataan dari seorang bocah berumur tujuh tahun?

Jaehyun mengganti tawanya dengan senyum, menutup bukunya―yang kini terkesan tidak menarik. "Kemarilah," kata Jaehyun, menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya yang menyandar pada batang pohon. Mungkin akan sedikit berbahaya karena aroma manis yang menggiurkan itu akan semakin kuat tercium, tapi Jaehyun yakin bisa menahannya. Ia bisa memikirkan hal lain yang bisa membuat perhatiannya teralih, contohnya mungkin kelakuan-kelakuan _absurd_ para _hyung_ nya di rumah. Lagipula ia takkan tega menyakiti anak kecil yang menggemaskan ini. Tidak setelah tindakan manis yang ia buat untuk Jaehyun. Yah, kecuali mencubit pipinya keras-keras karena terlalu gemas.

Taeyong membawa serta buku gambar dan crayonnya dan berpindah ke samping sang paman.

"Karena Taeyong sudah membuatkan gambarku. Maka aku juga akan membuatkan satu," katanya. Mengambil alih buku gambar dan crayon dari tangan kecil itu. "Bagaimana jika― seekor gajah?" tawarnya.

Taeyong mengangguk antusias.

Jaehyun tersenyum dan mulai membuat gambarnya. Hanya sebuah sketsa sederhana. Mulai dari kepala, telinga lebar, kemudian belalainya yang panjang, badan, kaki, dan yang terakhir ekor. Dan _selesai_. Jaehyun lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menggambar, tapi sepertinya kemampuan menggambarnya masih oke.

"Kereeeen!" Mata bulat itu berbinar menatap hasil gambaran sang paman pada buku gambarnya, yang terliht begitu mirip. Jaehyun tersenyum, senang melihat ekspresi yang muncul di wajah anak itu. "Buatkan lagi, paman!" tangan kecil itu menarik-narik lengan mantelnya dengan antusias.

"Apa?"

" _Um_ , seekor kucing? Lalu anjing―" Taeyong mulai membuat hitungan dengan jari-jari mungilnya, sambil menyebutkan "Burung, ikan hiu, harimau, jerapah, ah― hantu! Buatkan gambar hantu untukku, paman!"

Jaehyun hanya bisa tertawa.

Jung Jaehyun mulai merasa seperti menjadi seorang pengasuh anak. Tapi anehnya ia sama sekali tak keberatan. Justru sebaliknya.

Mereka menghabiskan sore itu dengan memenuhi lembar demi lembar buku gambar Taeyong dengan berbagai gambar, menggambar bersama. Rasanya menyenangkan. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Jaehyun benar-benar menikmati waktunya sore itu dengan si kecil Taeyong, dengan penuh tawa.

"Paman."

" _Hm_?"

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku main hari ini, paman Jaehyun," cengir si kecil Taeyong.

 _Cup._

Dan Jaehyun kembali tertegun saat mendapati ciuman kecil di pipinya.

Sosok kecil itu berlari. Melambai dari kejauhan dengan senyum lebar, "Aku akan datang lagi besok! Sampai jumpa, paman!"

.

* * *

 **-To be Continued-**

 **.**

* * *

 _Annyeong~ Ini dia chapter duanya. Maaf jika lama karena harus bulak-balik hapus dan ketik ulang karena kurang sreg. Hehe._

 _Ini balasan review chapter kemarin:_

freakfujo: Ini sudah dilanjut :3

kimxjae: Ini sudah dilanjut. Kayaknya awal-awalnya emang ga jelas, maafin yah XD

Yoh Yollie: Iyakah? Selamat datang di kapal JaeYong. Mari berlayar bersama, chingu XD Di chapter ini Taeyong masih kecil, time skipnya mungkin beberapa chapter ke depan. Hehe. Maaf kalo misalnya bikin ga nyaman. Untuk OTP NCT selain JaeYong sih ada TaeTen, YuTen, DoJae, YuTae, JohnTen, MarkMin, JohnSol, dan banyak lagi. Bisa dipair-pairin sendiri ko. Suka-suka aja XD

ulfah. cuittybeam: Ini ya. Uhuk.

Byunyunee: Annyeong~ Ini temanya ga berat ko, chingu. Ten emang unyu, loveable banget, duh. XD Hansolnya udah muncul, meski cuma bentaran. Paman Jaehyun ga gigit Tae kok. Ga sekarang :3

martabakcoklat: Jangan guling-guling nanti kotor. Wah kesan vampirnya ga ada berarti yah ehehe. Iya pasti imut banget bawaannya pengen culik kalo ada, chingu. XD

laxyovrds: Nanti ada time skipnya kok. Maafin kalo ini annoying, emang idenya aja aneh. Kalo mereka jadian hm... mungkin nanti XD

suki-chan07: Ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih udah suka. Siap, chingu :3

Jaenoona: Jae emang cute, duh. Lebih ke selera aja. Yang penting JaeYong ya, ching? Hihi. *kibar bendera JaeYong*

jaeyongyong: Ini sudah dilanjut. Nah, aku kira aku doang yang anggap Taeyong cute banget pake baju itu, ching XD

rahma12desti: Hihi. Maafin ya Jaehyun yang ganteng dibuat pedo dulu :3

Ollasuke: Anak NCT sm SMRookies emang masih polos-polos, bawaannya pengen nistain XD Iya, mereka berdua keliatan deket banget. Momentnya bertebaran, bikin senyam-senyum. Hihi. Siap! Semoga makin banyak yang buat fic dengan pair JaeYong. Biar makin banyak asupan. Dan ini masih dilanjut kok :3

Iceu Doger: Aku juga baru tau kok chingu XD Paman Jae ga akan gigit Tae kok, ga sekarang. Hihi. Nah iya, namanya bocah tau apa ya? XD

mingsgf: Sudah dilanjut. Salam JaeYong shipper :3

SOS: Wah kebetulan dong. Ini sudah diupdate :3

capungterbang: Iya Jaehyunnya dibuat pedo dulu, chingu. Makasih. Ini sudah update :3

Guesteu: Hehehe. Emang nih ff JaeYong masih jarang. Semoga nanti makin banyak XD. Maafin kalo ceritanya kesannya maksa ya, ching. Ini sudah dilanjut :3

Sekar310: Makasih masukannya yah. Udah ada di chapter ini nih :3 Semoga typonya jarang-jarang juga. Hehe. Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka :D

miumiu: Jangan gitu dong, ching. Hehe. Ayo teriak bareng aku liat kemanisan mereka. Makasih udah suka dan makasih juga semangatnya :3

kim joungwook: Iya pasti imut banget. Makasih, chingu. Ini sudah dilanjut :3

Shim Yeonhae: Maaf ya kalo ceritanya annoying. Tenang, nanti ada time skip kok :3

 _Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah review di chapter kemarin. Bacanya bikin senyam-senyum sendiri, duh. Yang fav dan follow juga, terimakasih. Seneng banget tahu banyak yang suka JaeYong juga._

 _Oh iya, panggil aku_ _ **Byul**_ _aja ya chingudeul. Lets be a friend~ :3_

 _Lets give more love for JaeYong ;3_

 _Ditunggu review untuk chap ini yah~_

 _P.S: Maaf **AN** nya lebih panjang dari ceritanya XD_


	3. Chapter 3

Situasi ini sulit dijelaskan. Terlalu rumit untuk bisa dideskripsikan.

Mark Lee menghela nafasnya.

Mari mulai dengan tiga orang _hyung_ nya, yang kini sama-sama duduk di sebuah sofa panjang. Yuta, Ten, Johnny duduk berurutan. Yuta memegang tangan Ten yang juga tengah dirangkul oleh Johnny. Hanya Ten yang menonton tayangan di televisi di depannya. Yuta dan Johnny terlihat sedang saling berbicara. Kemungkinan berdebat mengenai siapa yang berhak untuk bersama Ten.

Cinta segitiga yang rumit, pikir Mark.

Dan bertambah rumit saat ia melihat ke sisi lainnya, ke sebuah sofa single yang kini di duduki oleh _hyung_ yang lainnya, Hansol. Yang sedari tadi menatapi Johnny, meski yang ditatapi tak memperhatikannya.

Tak jauh dari sana, di gelaran karpet tepat di depan sofa, Doyoung- _hyung_ tampak melamun karena orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Siapa lagi jika bukan, Jaehyun- _hyung_ , yang sepertinya sudah memiliki kekasih lain di luar sana. Taeil- _hyung_ yang duduk bersamanya, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Meski sepertinya ia lebih ingin menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada dongsaeng bergigi kelincinya itu, agar melupakan Jaehyun- _hyung_ , dan beralih padanya.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya melihat situasi macam ini dari kejauhan, dari tempatnya duduk di meja makan. Ia kembali mengetik di laptopnya.

"Hai, Markeu," sapa Jaehyun yang baru saja kembali ke rumah. Ia geleng-geleng kepala saat tak sengaja melihat layar laptop milik dongsaeng terkecilnya itu yang menampilkan halaman ms word, mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Membuat fanfic lagi, eh?"

Yang ditanya nyengir. Tak usah disembunyikan, ia yang menjadi author dengan penname _VancouverPrince_ sudah diketahui oleh semua _hyung_ nya. Mereka bahkan sudah terlalu biasa jika Mark mulai berkhayal mengenai yang tidak-tidak tentang mereka untuk dijadikan referensi bahan cerita dalam fiction buatannya.

"Jaehyun- _hyung_ darimana?" tanya Mark. Ia bisa melihat _hyung_ nya itu dalam mood yang superbagus, karena senyumnya lebar sekali. Sesuatu yang bagus pasti baru saja terjadi.

"Mencari udara segar," balas Jaehyun, tersenyum manis. Sambil lalu menepuk bahu Mark sekali. "Selamat menulis. Beritahu aku jika ceritamu sudah selesai, oke?"

"Siap, _hyung_!"

.

* * *

 **Everlasting**

 **Jaehyun X Taeyong**

 **NCT-U & SMRookies © SM Entertaiment**

 **BL. AU. Typo (s). OOC (s)**

 **.**

* * *

Jaehyun sedang duduk, di tempatnya yang biasa. Menyandar di bawah pohon rindang di tengah taman, di waktu yang sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Menunggu. Kali ini ia tidak sedang membaca buku karena bukunya itu sengaja ditinggal di rumah. Lagian membawa benda itu juga akan terasa sia-sia, karena ia tak punya waktu untuk menyelesaikan bacaannya. Tidak ketika ia menghabiskan seluruh waktu sorenya menjadi babysitter. Ya. Babysitter. Mungkin itu sebutan yang cocok.

Meski para _hyung_ di rumah menyebutnya sedang berkencan (dan ia merasa semakin pedo saat mendengarnya), pada nyatanya Taeyong terlalu kecil untuk diajak untuk kegiatan seperti itu. Bocah itu hanya ingin bermain. Dan entah Jaehyun harus ikut bersedih atau justru bahagia karena Taeyong tak punya teman lain selain si tinggi pucat tempo hari; Sehun, yang sedang sakit cacar.

Jaehyun bisa melihat sosok kecil itu menghampirinya dengan setengah berlari dari kejauhan. Dengan semangat berlebihan. Senyuman lebarnya yang menggemaskan semakin lebar saat matanya menangkap sosok Jaehyun, mau tak mau membuat Jaehyun tersenyum juga.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Taeyong selalu datang menemuinya di taman, menghabiskan sore harinya dengan Jaehyun di bawah pohon―dan berjanji akan datang esok harinya. Dengan berbagai macam benda berbeda yang sengaja dibawa untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Mulai dari buku dongeng dengan berbagai judul, kartu-kartu dengan gambar pokemon, mainan rakitan, playdough, sampai ular tangga. Jaehyun sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang menyarankan anak itu membawa semua benda tadi. Yang jelas selalu saja sukses membuatnya terkagum, melihat betapa niatnya anak itu.

Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda.

Taeyong tak membawa buku atau mainan. Alih-alih benda-benda itu, di kedua tangan kecil itu kini ada sebuah piring kecil. Dan ia menyodorkannya pada Jaehyun saat sudah berada tepat di depannya, dengan senyuman lebar. "Ini untukmu, Paman."

Jaehyun dengan senang hati menerimanya, meski alisnya berkerut saat melihat apa itu, "Kue?"

Kepala itu terangguk-angguk, sambil mendudukkan diri dengan kaki terlipat di depan dada di samping Jaehyun. "Hari ini aku ulang tahun." Taeyong sendiri bahkan tak ingat jika ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya jika papa, mama, dan noonanya tak memberinya kejutan tadi. "Jadi aku minta mama untuk memotongkan kue dan membawanya ke sini," lanjutnya sambil nyengir.

Jaehyun beralih menatapi benda di tangannya. Potongan kue berukuran besar dengan krim memenuhi piring kertas, dengan tambahan sebuah garpu mini di atasnya. Terlihat enak. Tapi _err―_ masalahnya vampire 'kan tak makan kue.

"Terimakasih," ujar Jaehyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

Anak kecil itu membalas senyumnya dengan senyuman lebarnya yang manis. Untuk sementara waktu tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang paman. Dan yang dipandangi tentu saja sadar dan mulai bergerak gelisah karena grogi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kuenya..."

Alis Jaehyun merengut. "Kenapa kuenya?"

Taeyong kecil mendesah, menunjuk benda di tangan Jaehyun dengan telunjuk. "Kenapa hanya dipandangi saja dan tidak dimakan kuenya, paman Jaehyun?"

" _Huh_?" Jaehyun tiba-tiba saja gugup. Jika ia bisa berkeringat, mungkin sekarang ia sudah dibanjiri keringat dingin. "Ah ya. Aku akan memakannya nanti," tambahnya cepat-cepat.

Raut kecewa terbentuk di wajah Taeyong. "Kenapa?"

Dengan perasaan bersalah Jaehyun beralasan, "Aku sudah makan barusan―"

Taeyong cemberut―

"―Tapi kurasa makan sedikit tidak apa-apa," tambah Jaehyun kemudian.

Sungguh ia tidak tahan dengan cemberut macam itu, dan ia lega bisa melihat Taeyong mulai tersenyum lagi saat ia membuat potongan kecil dari kue itu dan menusuknya dengan garpu, kemudian membawanya ke mulutnya ragu-ragu. Menguyah dan menelannya pelan-pelan.

Ini adalah kali pertama dalam hidupnya Jaehyun memakan sesuatu seperti ini. Karena vampire memang tidak makan. Mereka hidup dengan menghisap darah, darah manusia.

"Bagaimana?" Ekspresi penasaran terlihat begitu jelas di wajah Taeyong saat satu suapan barusan dibuat.

Mungkin rasanya kurang lebih sama jika manusia memakan busa kasur, tapi Jaehyun tentu takkan bilang dan memilih tersenyum paksa, "Err. Ini― enak."

Taeyong memberi cengiran lagi. Terlihat bangga setelah mendengar jawaban seperti itu. "Taeyong sengaja minta potongan yang besar pada Mama tadi."

Ah, jadi karena itu kue di tangannya ini begitu banyak sampai memenuhi piring kertas. Porsi ini bahkan untuk berlebihn bagi manusia dewasa normal. Apalagi untuk vampire sepertinya.

Ia membawa potongan lain benda itu ke mulutnya dan menguyahnya pelan-pelan. Tiap suapannya terkesan _horror_ bagi Jaehyun. Karena rasanya bahkan tak seenak darah paling tak enak yang pernah ia cicipi. Tapi karena Taeyong terus memandanginya, Jaehyun jadi tak tega untuk berhenti. _Ugh_.

"Kau mau juga, Taeyong-ah?" Tawar Jaehyun setelah kuenya habis separuh. Ia sudah tidak kuat, sungguh.

Dan tak ia duga Taeyong langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Memandangnya dengan mata berbinarnya yang lucu dan ragu-ragu bertanya, " _Apa… boleh_?"

"Tentu."

 _Habiskan saja semuanya_ , tambah Jaehyun dalam hati.

Dan begitulah. Taeyong mengambil alih kue di tangan Jaehyun dan memakannya dengan lahap sambil tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya Jaehyun salah mengartikan tatapan Taeyong kecil padanya sedari tadi. Karena rupanya anak itu sedang benar-benar kelaparan dan tergoda dengan kue yang ia berikan sendiri, namun terlalu malu untuk bertanya. Lihat, ia makan begitu lahap sampai tak sadar jika krim kue sudah menghiasi separuh wajahnya, di sekitar bibir dan bahkan pucuk hidung.

Jaehyun tertawa dan membantu mengusap krim itu dengan tangannya. "Pelan-pelan," katanya sambil terkekeh. Jaehyun hanya menyesal tak menawari sejak awal. Harusnya setengah kue itu tak terbuang sia-sia dengan ia yang makan. Karena yang berulang tahun sepertinya lebih menyukai kuenya daripada siapapun.

Ah benar juga. Taeyong bilang ia sedang ulang tahun hari ini 'kan?

"Mianhae," Jaehyun mengelus kepala Taeyong. "Karena tidak tahu aku tidak bawa apa-apa untuk hadiah."

Taeyong yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kuenya mengangkat wajah, menjilat krim yang ada di ujung bibir dan jari-jari dengan lidahnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Paman Jaehyun. Taeyong sudah besar jadi takkan menangis walau tidak dapat hadiah," katanya. Ia kembali memakan kuenya, menghabiskan semua benda manis itu ke perut kecilnya hingga tak tersisa lalu bangkit berdiri, menepuk-menepuk bagian belakang celanya dengan tangan. "Tapi jika paman tetap ingin memberi Taeyong hadiah―" keduanya tangannya terbuka lebar ke arah Jaehyun. Ia tersenyum lebar. "―peluk saja."

" _Huh_?"

"Sehun- _hyung_ juga pernah lupa membawa hadiah di hari ulang tahun Taeyong. Dan sebagai gantinya Sehun- _hyung_ memberikan pelukan."

Jaehyun terdiam sebentar untuk mencerna penjelasan itu. Mungkin sekitar semenit penuh, sebelum tertawa. Diam-diam mencatat dalam hati betapa anak kecil ini benar-benar suka sekali menguji dirinya dengan godaan-godaan _skinship_ macam ini, yang membuat Jaehyun ingin segera membawanya ke kamar dan― Ah, lupakan.

Tak menunggu lama ia menarik sosok kecil itu ke pelukannya. Menghirup aroma manis darah yang selalu ia inginkan menguar begitu kuat di sekitarnya. Membuatnya sedikit lupa diri. "Selamat ulang tahun, Taeyong-ah…" bisiknya. Taring Jaehyun muncul, sudah siap menancapkan benda tajam itu di leher anak kecil di pelukannya.

"Terimakasih, paman Jaehyun."

Namun kalimat dengan nada polos itu menghentikannya.

Taeyong menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Jaehyun sambil tersenyum. Sementara Jaehyun menghela nafas, mulai menjernihkan pikirannya lagi.

.

* * *

"Cepat sedikit, Taeyongie."

Taeyong kecil yang saat itu sedang bingung memilih salah satu mainan dari kotak mainannya lantas cepat-cepat. Pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah _action figure Captain America_ ke sayangannya, membawanya serta untuk berlari menghampiri sang mama yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

"Sudah?" Tanya nyonya Lee pada anak bungsunya.

"Yup!" balas Taeyong.

Setelah Nyonya Lee memastikan pintu telah terkunci, mereka pergi.

Hari ini mamanya mengajak untuk menjenguk Sehun, seperti janjinya tempo hari. Sudah hampir seminggu lewat sejak Sehun- _hyung_ sakit cacar dan hari ini sudah boleh dibesuk. Taeyong benar-benar bersemangat untuk menemui _hyung_ nya itu, karena bocah itu bahkan tak bisa diam di kursi kemudi saat mereka naik ke mobil. Membuat mamanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan menggemaskan putra bungsunya.

Sebenarnya rumah Sehun tak terlalu jauh dan masih bisa dicapai meski dengan jalan kaki, hanya saja sebelum mereka ke kediaman keluarga Oh, mereka akan makan siang dan mampir lebih dulu ke supermarket untuk berbelanja bulanan sekaligus membeli beberapa buah-buahan untuk Sehun.

"Mau makan apa, sayang?"

"Eum..." Taeyong tampak berfikir, ia punya daftar banyak makanan yang ingin ia makan, berhubung sudah lama sekali sejak ia diajak untuk makan di luar. Dan ia sedang memikirkan apa yang paling ia makan.

Mamanya tersenyum diam-diam sambil terus menyetir. "Jadi?"

"Shusi!" Taeyong menatap mamanya dengan mata berbinar, "Ayo makan sushi, ma!"

" _Arraseo, arraseo_ ," balas nyonya Lee sambil terkekeh, "Tapi kau harus menghabiskan sushimu, _ne_ , Taeyonggie. _Call_?"

" _Call_!"

Tentu saja ia akan menghabiskan sushinya. Selama sushinya tak dijahili _noona_ nya dengan menambahkan bumbu hijau aneh yang membuatnya jadi pedas sekali, seperti terakhir kali. Taeyong bahkan sampai _sedikit_ menangis saat itu. Ya, _sedikit_. Ia _'kan_ tak suka makanan pedas, karena baginya makanan manis seribu kali lebih enak.

Mereka mampir di restoran sushi untuk makan siang kemudian dilanjutkan berbelanja. Berakhir dengan berkantung-kantung plastik terisi penuh yang kini mengisi bagasi mobil dan parcel buah di pangkuan Taeyong, yang duduk tenang di kursi penumpang untuk perjalanan menuju kediaman keluarga Oh.

Tapi itu tak bertahan lama. Karena begitu sampai, anak kecil itu langsung membuka pintu mobil bahkan berlari duluan menuju pintu meninggalkan Mamanya. Ia membawa serta parsel buah di kedua tangan dan mainan captain america di genggaman tangan.

"Taeyong _-ah_ ," sapaan hangat didapat dari Nyonya Oh saat membuka pintu. Ia tidak terkejut, karena nyonya Lee memang sudah menelpon dan bilang akan datang.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Mama Sehun- _hyung_. Taeyong datang menjenguk," ujarnya sambil membungkuk sedikit.

Nyonya Oh tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertawa, melihat anak kecil penuh semangat di depannya. " _Keurae_ , masuklah. Sehun- _hyung_ ada di kamarnya. Kau ingin menemuinya _'kan_?"

Taeyong mengangguk, membungkuk sedikit, kemudian langsung berlari ke atas sambil memanggil-manggil nama Sehun. Meninggalkan Mamanya yang baru sampai dan kini tengah mengobrol dengan nyonya Oh.

"Sehun- _hyuuuuuung_." Taeyong bahkan tak repot-repot mengetuk pintu dan langsung menerobos masuk. Taeyong akhirnya melihat wajah sang _hyung_ yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Sosok itu sedang duduk menyandar ke kepala ranjang sambil membaca. Ia membawa dirinya cepat-cepat untuk mendekat. "Sehun- _hyung_..."

"Taeyong!" Sehun cepat-cepat menyimpan bukunya saat melihat Taeyong yang tiba-tiba datang dan menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, terlihat hampir menangis. Sehun merasa kikuk sendiri, " _Ya_. Jangan menangis―"

"Siapa yang nangis?" Taeyong membalas sambil cemberut. Menaruh parcel buahnya di tempat tidur Sehun dan mulai mengusap-mengusap matanya dengan lengan baju.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, _adik_ nya ini memang tidak berubah. "Dasar cengeng..." gumamnya pelan. Tapi sepertinya Taeyong tak mendengar. "Kau pasti kesepian karena Sehun- _hyung_ mu yang keren ini sakit. Iya, kan?" godanya sambil mengacak rambut Taeyong, tapi bukannya ditepis seperti perkiraannya, Taeyong membiarkannya. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Sehun sampai terkesan.

" _Um_." Taeyong mengangguk. Cemberutnya semakin menjadi. "Aku kesini untuk menagih janji untuk main sepeda bersama tapi mama _hyung_ bilang _hyung_ sakit cacar. Aku bosan karena jadi tidak ada yang menemaniku main," rajuknya.

Sehun meringis. Ia ingat jika ia memang mengingkari janjinya. Dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah " _Mianhae_."

Taeyong duduk di pinggir kasur Sehun. Ia bisa melihat wajah pucat yang makin pucat dan leher Sehun- _hyung_ nya itu masih dipenuhi bintik-bintik merah samar. Ia mendorong parcel buah yang tadi ia bawa lebih dekat pada Sehun, juga menyodorkan mainan _Captain America_ yang ada di gengaman tangannya pada Sehun.

Sehun mengerutkan alis, menerimanya. Setaunya mainan ini salah satu kesukaan Taeyong. Kenapa Taeyong memberikan ini padanya. "Untukku?"

Taeyong menggeleng keras-keras. Ia takkan memberikan mainan kesayangannya begitu saja. "Aku pinjamkan mainan agar _hyung_ tidak bosan," ujarnya. "Cepat sembuh, Sehun- _hyung_. Jadi kita bisa main bersama lagi…"

 _Aigoo_. Kenapa anak ini manis sekali...

"Ne... Gomawo…" balas Sehun sambil tersenyum, lebih lebar dari biasanya.

Dan ia tiba-tiba teringat jika Taeyong beberapa hari lalu baru saja ulang tahun. Sehun merasa bersalah lagi karena belum sempat membeli hadiah. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada parcel buah di sampingnya, membuka bungkusan plastiknya dengan susah payah dan mengambil satu butir apel. Menyerahkannya pada Taeyong. "Selamat ulang tahun, _nae dongsaeng_."

Taeyong berkedip sebentar. Tak menyangka akan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan bahkan menerima sesuatu juga hari ini. Ia tersenyum lebar saat menerima hadiahnya dengan dua tangan. "Gomawo, _hyung_!" ujarnya. "Meski aku berharap sesuatu yang lebih bagus dari apel. Hehe."

"Yasudah―" Sehun hendak mengambil lagi apel pemberiannya namun Taeyong tentu tak membiarkannya. Dan berkata itu miliknya, membuat Sehun tertawa. "Jadi... apa saja yang kau lakukan saat aku sakit, Taeyong _-ah_?"

"Aku pergi ke taman dan bermain dengan Paman Jaehyun, _hyung_."

"Paman Jaehyun?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Paman aneh yang selalu membaca buku di taman," jelasnya. Sehun mencoba mengingat dan mendapatkan gambaran mengenai paman Jaehyun ini kemudian. Paman dengan mantel, topi, dan masker 'kan? "Ternyata dia sangat baik, karena mau menemaniku main," tambah Taeyong.

"Benarkah?"

Taeyong mengangguk. Mulai menceritakan pengalamannya selama seminggu ini mengenai waktu yang ia habiskan dengan paman Jaehyunnya.

.

* * *

"Tumben melihatmu di jam-jam segini ada di rumah, Woojae."

"Oh. Hai, Dottoki- _hyung_."

Doyoung yang kebetulan tak bisa tidur memilih untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Cukup terkejut mendapati Jaehyun sendirian menonton televisi dalam kegelapan. Yah, sengaja memang. Tirai-tirai ditarik untuk menutup rapat tiap celah ventilasi. Menghalangi agar cahaya matahari sedikitpun tak masuk. Lampu juga sepertinya enggan dinyalakan, padahal saklarnya terpasang di dinding tak jauh dari sofa. Tak masalah, penghilatan mereka bagus dan sudah terbiasa pada suasana gelap. Pada dasarnya mereka memang makhluk malam.

"Tidak pergi ke luar?" Tanya Doyoung sambil mendudukkan diri tepat di samping Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Taeyong bilang takkan datang hari ini." Dan itulah yang menjadi alasannya menggalau di sini.

Ah. Taeyong.

Bocah kecil yang jadi _crush_ nya Jaehyun itu ya?

"Jadi kau serius dengan bocah itu, ya?" Tanya Doyoung penasaran. Tak menyangka juga _saeng_ nya ini akan benar-benar serius memainkan perannya sebagai vampire maso pedo. "Dia hanya bocah usia tujuh tahun _'kan_?"

"Delapan, _hyung_. Dia ulangtahun kemarin."

Uh. Oke.

Jika kalian menganggap bahwa vampire tak mengalami masa pubertas, maka kalian salah besar. Makhluk _immortal_ macam mereka juga mengalami masa pubertas, dan bahkan lebih parah. Karena hal itu bisa terjadi berkali-kali dalam hidup mereka yang bisa mencapai ratusan tahun. Dan itu terjadi ketika mereka menemukan calon pasangan yang cocok―yang salah satunya ditandai dengan ketertarikan pada aroma darah. Meski tak sedikit juga yang memutuskan untuk membuat ikatan dengan vampire lain, agar bisa terbebas dari masa menyiksa itu secara cepat. Karena sekali vampire terikat, maka ikatan itu akan bertahan sampai ia mati. Bahkan jika pasangannya mati, ikatan itu takkan bisa dimusnahkan. Cinta abadi, manusia menyebutnya.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang itu terdengar romantis, namun alih-alih romantis itu terasa lebih seperti kutukan bagi yang mengalaminya.

"Aku... tidak tahu," jawab Jaehyun setelah berfikir lama, "Aku masih ingin memastikan."

Doyoung mengerti jika Jaehyun sedang mengalami masa ini.

Mempunyai ketertarikan pada manusia memang sebuah kesialan. Hal-hal buruk akan selalu terjadi. Selain karena pada dasarnya manusia adalah sumber makanan mereka, waktu juga menjadi batasan lain yang menghalangi hubungan semacam ini antara vampire dan manusia. Karena manusia tumbuh lebih cepat dari mereka dan itu juga berarti mereka akan mati lebih cepat juga.

Ya, vampire juga bisa menjadi tua. _Immortal_ itu sebenarnya hanya menggambarkan hidup mereka yang lama dan regenerasi tubuh mereka yang cepat, melebihi makhluk lain. Terutama mamusia. Omong kosong. Mereka juga dulu pernah mengalami masa kanak-kanak sebelum menjadi sebesar ini. Mungkin ini salah satu bentuk keadilan karena tingkat kelahiran vampire bisa dikatakan minim.

"Jadi kau belum memutuskan apapun?"

Jaehyun mengangguk.

Doyoung menghela nafas, menepuk bahu Jaehyun. Masa-masa seperti ini memang tak mudah. Doyoung pernah mengalami sekali dan rasanya seperti mau mati. "Yah, kurasa masih ada waktu untuk memikirkannya. Meski semakin lama akan semakin menyiksa," lirih Doyoung.

Ya. _Menyiksa_.

Karena aroma yang membuat vampire tertarik itu tak akan bisa hilang dengan cara apapun dan akan selalu terbayang-bayang. Semakin hari akan semakin mengganggu, karena keinginan yang kuat untuk mencicipinya semakin tak tertahankan. Seperti saat kau melihat makanan yang kau tahu beracun berada tepat di depan matamu saat kau hampir mati kelaparan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tak banyak pilihan yang bisa dibuat.

Dan sama kasusnya dengan ini. Jika sudah seperti ini maka hanya ada tiga pilihan yang mungkin.

Bersiap menjadi jahat; dengan membunuh dan menghisap darah itu hingga kering tapi kau akan langsung terbebas. Menjadi pengecut; dengan lari dan menunggu manusia itu mati dengan sendirinya sambil mencoba menahan siksaan mentar atau berpasangan dengan vampire lain. Atau menjadi bodoh; dengan merubah manusia itu menjadi sepertinya dan menjadikannya pasangan. Semua pilihan memiliki resikonya masing-masing.

Lihat kan? Kisah percintaan vampire itu memang tak semudah yang kalian bayangkan. Karena mereka hanya mempunyai kesempatan sekali untuk memilih pasangan. Entah itu berakhir akan bahagia atau justru dengan penyesalan seumur hidup.

" _Ah_ , bagaimana kalo kita keluar malam ini?" Ajak Doyoung. Ia jengah juga melihat ekspresi Jaehyun yang selalu suram akhir-akhir ini, padahal biasanya senyumnya lebar sekali. Adiknya itu butuh sedikit hiburan sebagai pengalih perhatian.

"Kemana, _hyung_?"

"Hangout." Doyoung memberinya senyum yang menampilkan gigi kelincinya.

Alis Jaehyun menyerhit. "Ke _club_?"

Doyoung mengangguk. "Kita ajak yang lain juga."

Jaehyun berfikir mendapatkan sedikit hiburan dengan berburu terdengar tak buruk juga. Meski ia tak terlalu suka dengan tempat ramai dan berisik seperti itu, setidaknya ia bisa mencicipi beberapa tetes darah dari pria atau wanita random yang mabuk di sana. Cara ini memang paling aman bagi mereka untuk 'berburu'. Karena seperti yang Yuta bilang, mereka mencoba untuk jadi manusiawi dengan tak membunuh manusia.

Jaehyun mendesah tapi mengangguk kecil, "Oke."

.

* * *

Jaehyun selalu berfikir jika suara yang paling mengganggu di dunia ini adalah suara para _hyung_ nya, yang sedang meributkan sesuatu hal yang tak penting.

Jaehyun selalu berfikir jika pemandangan yang paling mengganggunya di dunia ini adalah pemandangan para _hyung_ nya, yang mulai bertengkar karena hal sepele.

Dan Jaehyun selalu berfikir, jika ia sudah tidak bisa tahan dengan semua itu.

Tapi hari ini dia harus mengakui dia salah.

Ya. Salah. Dia telah salah.

Ada suara yang lebih mengganggu.

Ada pemandangan yang lebih mengganggu.

Dan kini Jaehyun―ia tidak bisa tahan dengan semua itu.

.

 _"Sehun-hyung lempar bolanya!"_

 _"Sehun-hyung kau melemparnya terlalu jauh!"_

 _"Sehun-hyung! Aku disini! Kemana kau melempar?"_

 _"Sehun-hyung!"_

 _._

 _See?_

Kalian paham maksudnya kan?

Yah. Ada seseorang di sini yang baru saja menikmati perasaan lain saat jatuh cinta.

Cemburu.

Jaehyun sedang cemburu.

Sehun―sosok kecil yang lebih tinggi dari Taeyong, yang mempunyai wajah pucat, teman bermainnya, yang selalu Taeyong sebutkan itu―sudah sembuh. Dan mereka kembali bermain bersama, bermain lempar-tangkap bola sambil tertawa-tawa.

 _Mengabaikan Jaehyun._

Jika seminggu lalu Taeyong begitu lengket padanya. Memanggil namanya, melakukan segala bersama dengannya, bermain bersamanya. Maka kini semua hal itu dilakukannya bersama Sehun.

Jaehyun merasa cemburu. Jaehyun merasa terkhianati.

Ia tahu ini tidak adil karena sosok kecil itu sama sekali tak punya salah apa-apa padanya. Tapi sisi jahat dalam dirinya tetap berharap jika Sehun… _pergi_.

.

* * *

Dan beberapa hari setelahnya ia menyesali apa yang ia harapkan. Karena hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Melebihi dari perasaan cemburu, perasaan ketika melihat sosok kecil itu menangis dihadapannya jauh lebih mengerikan dari apapun yang pernah Jaehyun bayangkan.

.

* * *

 **-To be Continued-**

* * *

Terimakasih untuk yang telah mereview di chap sebelumnya =)


End file.
